<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taming of the Shrews by Misty123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083729">Taming of the Shrews</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123'>Misty123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Sirius Black, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall Bashing, Multi, Sirius Black is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based very loosely on Shakespeare the Taming of the Shrew! with at least one twist in it, the story starts the night of Severus visiting Remus in the womping willow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Prewitt twins, Severus Snape/Mary Prewitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts">Trickster32</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts">PiffyEQ</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThePheonixandTheDragon">ThePheonixandTheDragon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just saying this once, I do not own the Characters of Harry Potter and will not be making any money out of this story.  So please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape fifteen year old poor half blood Slytherin, slowly walked towards the womping  willow tree, when he got there he pushed the knot on the tree with a thin branch, the womping willow branches stopped moving and Severus started to creep down the murky corridor that had become visible.  A smile was plastered on his face, he knew that what ever happened next would change everything.</p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Headmaster Dumbledore looked out towards the womping willow, knowing what was happening tonight.  Soon hopefully he would have two students totally under his power.  One was the creature werewolf who by the morning would either have bitten the poor half-blood Slytherin, hopefully killed the pupil.  Then he could cover the incident up, ensuring that the Potter heir and his tame werewolf were totally indebted to him.</p><p>Albus put another piece of Honeydukes finest chocolate in his mouth, smiling as he remembered imperviousing the Potter heir and his beloved godson to tell the fifth year Slytherin the secret of the womping willow.  After tonight James and then the Potter family when he became the Lord of the family would do as he ordered.  Lupin the laughable excuse for a werewolf would after tonight follow his instructions, forever being grateful for his assistance.</p><p>Lilly Evans the muggle born narcissistic would forget her ‘best’ friend the dead Slytherin and marry the Potter heir James, she would ensure that the idiotic coward would do what she wanted.  Which was what Albus had planned for his future.  Oh, and the Slytherin Severus Snape really was just collateral damage, and one less future death eater and opponent that he had to worry about.  </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Heir Sirius Black pushed his way passed his best friend and fellow prankster James Potter and run for the womping willow.  Hopefully, he would be in time to transform into his Animagus form and push Severus away from the jaws of his other best friend the young werewolf Remus Lupin.</p><p>‘What had made JAMES do such a stupid and dangerous thing to their hated enemy?’ Thought Sirius. It was as if the hatred that James had for the poor Slytherin Severus Snape had grown into a full out murderous rage.  No matter what happened after tonight, Sirius thought, he would tell James parents the truth and try to push them into getting the obvious help their son needed, which included getting James to see a mind healer.  Oh, and trying to ensure that James was prevented from courting or even seeing his crush the narcissistic bitch Lilly Evans. </p><p>Sirius run as fast as his Animagus form could and skidded down the murky corridor towards the silver cage where his other best friend had been put.  He heard his friend growling, Padfoot, Sirius Animagus tried to run faster not wanting to see what Remus had done to the Slytherin in his werewolf form!  He turned the slight corner and came face to face with a sight he had never thought was imaginable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To be part of a pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What confuses Sirius when he reaches Severus and Mooney</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter, but hopefully with a twist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius run as fast as his Animagus form could and skidded down the murky corridor towards the silver cage where his other best friend had been put.  He heard his friend growling, Padfoot, Sirius Animagus tried to run faster not wanting to see what Remus had done to the Slytherin in his werewolf form!  He turned the slight corner and came face to face with a sight he had never thought was imaginable.  </p><p>The door to Remus prison was open, and another bigger werewolf was biting Mooney.  Mooney gave an anguished howl and the other werewolf stepped away and Mooney back away slightly, then crouched down and bared his throat into the universal language of submission in most of the animal kingdom.  The other werewolf growled lowly at Mooney, Mooney then lowered his ears and went and laid down in a corner.  The other werewolf looked up and straight at Padfoot.  Padfoot found himself doing what came naturally to him in this form, he submitted fully to the bigger and stronger werewolf.  Padfoot found himself being pushed towards Mooney, and under the watchful eye of his now pack leader he fell asleep.  Instinctively knowing that the alpha of his pack and the bigger werewolf would protect him and his pack mate Remus from any threats. </p><p>It was early the next morning when Sirius slowly waking up from a dream, where Mooney had been bitten by another larger werewolf and had they had both submitted themselves to their new alpha.  Sirius opened his eyes to find himself still in the shrieking shack, and an amused Severus Snape and Charles Johnson looking at him in his birthday suit.  Sirius suddenly felt more than naked as he had left his wand up in the Gryffindor dorm when he had hastily changed into his Padfoot form.  Of course, bloody Snape was already dressed, Johnson just smirked and handed Sirius a set of clothes to cover his modesty.</p><p>When he was dressed Sirius, and before he open his mouth to make a stupid and unnecessary comment to the two boys before him, to cover his embarrassment Severus intervened “Yes Black! What you saw last night was real!....don’t worry your friend and our newest pack mate including you of course is well and recovering from the curse that Dumbledork and Greyback inflicted upon Remus.  Now we must all leave here, before the fraud Pomfrey, and McGonagall come to collect Remus” with that Snape stalked out the prison that they had all slept in.  </p><p>Johnson looked at Sirius and pushed Sirius out of the prison and out of the murky corridor of the womping willow, where he hastily pushed Sirius towards one of the side doors that led into Hogwarts school.  They had just made it into the, when they saw from the window, Pomfrey the school matron and deputy mistress McGonagall walking towards the womping willow.  Johnston just looked towards Sirius and instructed him “Black! meet us with Remus at the old abandoned classroom by the Hufflepuff common room tonight at 8pm, and bring your other idiotic friend Potter…” just as Sirius was beginning to protest about being able to bring James” Johnson bent down and whispered to him “Just remind him what could have happened last night, and that if he doesn’t want his friend Mooney to be executed then  he will come promptly tonight! There are people who would gladly execute Remus to ensure that Dumbles image and positions are hit” with that Johnson walked away, leaving behind him a very confused Sirius.  Sirius just looked around and slowly made himself go upstairs to the Gryffindor dormitory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>